Paranoid Date
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Porque por una vez lo hiciste bien papá
1. Chapter 1

**My paranoic date**

**Sumary:** Por una vez, lo hiciste bien papá.

**Capítulos**: Me imagino unos 4.

**Comentario**: Bueno, no soy muy fanática del Soulx Maka –Prefiero e KidxMaka―, o lo que tenga que ver con Soul Eater. Sin embargo, al ser el primer anime al cual a mi hermana le gusta he decidido a petición de ella crear un fic.

Soul E. / Maka A/ Death the Kid.

Apretó los labios con fuerza. A sus 14 años de vida, sin duda este era la mayor estupidez que había hecho su padre, sobrepasando en demasía la ceremonia del día del padre.

―Shiningami-Sama me dijo que era muy guapo y respetuoso, no tienes que estar nerviosa― Los ojos azules de Spirit brillaban de la emoción. Maka se pregunto nuevamente si era adoptada, sería bonito que así fuera.

Sus labios bañados de brillo labial se entreabrieron decididos.―Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto― inhaló en una ventisca ruidosa para luego expulsarla en un grito― ¡No quiero que te entrometas en mi vida!―

La expresión de la señorita Albarn era todo un poema. Poema sombrío y oscuro. Y sin embargo, Spirit parecía indiferente al aula maligno que emergía de su hija.

―No te preocupes, me ocultare y les tomare fotos― Sin duda el padre era sordo. Y la hija terca.

Un Maka shop sería lo ideal, pero la camarera de gafas rojas parecía no querer irse. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, a la chica de ojos esmeralda le apenaba golpear a las personas…en público.

Su voz era amable―¿Y qué le sirvo?― La señorita les sonrió con carisma.

―Oh, nada, estoy aquí por la cita de mi hija― Sonrio el pelirrojo socarronamente con ese deje de orgullo característico en todo padre. Maka se golpeó la frente, deseando estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí.

La bella pelirroja sintió pena por la niña, eso explicaría el descuento que le haría en las malteadas de chocolate que iba a comprar en la cita.

―Bueno― Palmeó la frente de su progenitora―Kid―kun llegará en cualquier momento, será mejor irme― Y tras un guiño se escondió detrás de la ventana del estacionamiento.

Luego de unos tensos segundos, Maka pudo al fin suspirar aliviada. Ojala el tal Kid no venga. No es que lo odie ni nada por el estilo, es mas tal vez sería lindo conocerlo. Sin embargo, no sería lindo que aquel chico descubriera el incesante acoso de su padre.

¡Dios!, se frotó las sienes mientras un leve rubor de ira cubría sus pómulos níveos. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado.

Una tosca y distorsionada voz se escucho cerca suyo―¿Tu nombre es Maka?― Cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos. Su cabellera Blanca y sus ojos Rojos la dejaron sin habla.

―¿Eres Kid?― según su padre, Aquel muchacho debía tener un traje elegante, acento y voz grandiosa. Tal vez haya exagerado, después de todo así es él.

― Sosa, soy Soul― Respondió para luego extender una burlona sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. Una pequeña vena salto en el rostro delicado e infantil de la chica.

―¿Que te ocurre? Mi nombre es Maka― Vociferó haciendo un leve puchero. Sin saber porque, a aquel chico de dientes filudos se le hizo tierno.

―Como te llames―Exclamó con los parpados cerrados― Kiddo no puede venir, así que seré tu cita― entreabrió los ojos, esperando alguna reacción suya.

―¿Q―qué?― Soul sonrió de nueva cuenta. Parecía disfrutar de la expresión de terror de aquella curiosa niña.

―Que no te apene salir con un chico de 16 años― Bromeó mientras se sentaba a su costado― Maka― trato de imitar el acento francés de Kid.

La Albarn se quedó muda. Tan solo las risas de aquel extraño desconocido se escuchaban en el ambiente.

―"Papá, por favor, sal de donde estés"― Pidió mentalmente.

Detrás de unos extensos arbustos, se podía ver el enclenque cuerpo de Spirit roncando a pierna suelta.

―Y dime, plana, ¿Qué edad tienes?― Y ella que pensaba que no podía ser más apático.

―Tengo 14, y me llamo Maka― La comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una torcida y nerviosa sonrisa. Dios, Un MakaChop bastaría para noquear a ese patán

―Sí, ya lo sé―Comentó con cierto aburrimiento, la incomodidad de la rubia se incrementó. El chico de ojos color sangre removió su malteada con pereza para luego exclamar con sorna― Y como conociste a Kid, ¿eh Maka?― Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

Maka Hipó del susto. Algo cohibida Respondió― A decir verdad, aún no lo conozco…―

Silencio.

Las risas y carcajadas de su cita estallaron en cuestión de milisegundos. Los pómulos de la muchacha enrojecieron.

―Cállate― Gritó mientras le jalaba la oreja, el chico profirió un aullido de dolor.

―Dios, no eres nada Cool― Y cruzándose de brazos, se alejó de ella. Los orbes esmeraldas de la chica se desviaron al techo, "ese tipo sí que la hacía sacar de sus casillas" pensó.

―Kid y yo nos conocemos del colegio, el por su intelectualidad o como se le diga fue promovido dos años― Mascullo con cierta nostalgia. Los rizos dorados de la chica se removieron mientras estas asentían con la cabeza.

―Mi papá y el suyo se conocen desde que tienen memoria, es por eso que querían que nos conociéramos y tal vez…―poco a poco sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa suave. Soul parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

― ¿Y tal vez qué?― preguntó con inocencia. Maka frunció levemente el seño.

―Y tal vez pase algo…― La duda seguía en el rostro de su acompañante, Maka pensó de que en un momento u otro iba a explotar―¡Para tener 16 años eres algo…― decidió callarse y respirar pausadamente. Ella no era ese tipo de chicas que se les pasa diciendo todo el rato tonterías.

―Ya, ya entendí. Tus padres querían que se casaran y tuvieran…― Maka roja de vergüenza lo calló, poniendo sus manos sobre su boca.

―No seas _Baka_*―Dijo con el rostro prendido. Soul atino a reírse, haciendo cosquillas en las manos de Maka.

―Tienes unas manos pequeñas― exclamó mientras la rubia retiraba rápidamente las manos con bochorno. De repente, el ambiente se les hizo menos tenso que antes.

Lo sé. Horrores de Ortografía, pero como ando algo apurada más tarde lo edito. No es una Narración de la que me siento satisfecha, pero procuraré mejorar.

Por cierto, habrá Kid x Maka, claro solo por humor.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka A. /Soul E. /Death the Kid.

Paranoid Date. (si, me equivoqué)

Notas: La verdad, me gustaria extender este pequeño proyecto, pero no. Otros fic como_ Hermanastro _y_ Cats Sakuras and you _andan medio muertos, y aporvechando este corot peridodo de descanzo pienso actualizarlos. Bueno Aqui les dejó, mne gusto escribirlo pero creo que me salio algo confuso.

* * *

Los ojos esmeraldas de Maka parecían perdidos en algún punto de aquel hermoso y excéntrico lugar, no había pasado más de 10 minutos de haber empezado su "Cita" (si a eso se le llamaba cita, término algo dejado de lado) y el aburrimiento parecía absorberla de pies a cabeza.

Consideraba que el incesante vaivén de sus ojos eran más un angustioso martirio de un "Adiós" que de una cómoda y hasta maravillosa cena.

Sin embargo a diferencia de ella, los orbes rojizos de aquel bello muchacho parecían expresar cierto grado de alegría y sarcasmo absoluto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Y dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer?— Su voz sonaba formal. Pero al observar su rostro supo que aquella expresión, mezcla de sarcasmo y elegancia, no era más que otro intento para fastidiarla.

—Cosas—Se limitó a decir con cierta indiferencia en su voz. Soul la observó con recelo mientras agitaba con cierta rudeza su vaso. La palabra "amargada" se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué "cosas"?—Enfatizó mientras apoyaba sus codos encima de la mesa. Maka no pudo más que sentirse avergonzada.

—Bueno, me gusta leer, pero más me atrae el excitante e indefinido mundo de la filosofía, una delicia de conocimiento único—Concluyó con cierto entusiasmo pronunciado en su voz. Por otro lado, su acompañante parecía no entender nada de lo dicho, salvo la palabra "leer".

Debía de suponer que era una nueva clase de Nerd. Era linda, pero lamentablemente demasiado culta y algo estresante. De seguro si Kid la conociera tendría de quien hablar sobre las incógnitas del vasto universo investigado por un tal gertMc, O cual sea su nombre, para lo que le importa.

— ¿Estás segura que no eres hermana de Kid?, eres muy estresante—Comento con cierto sarcasmo. Maka por lo contrario, solo frunció el seño y siguió diciendo.

—Me gusta la música clásica y considero un poco rudo y hasta escandaloso la música punk y metal. —Los ojos de Soul se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¿acaso estaba insultando el punk?

—Eres rara—Concluyó mientras asentía, afirmando su confirmación. La Albarn inflo sus cachetes susurrando un "Idiota" al viento. Hacia un buen rato que podría haberse ido, pero no dejaría en ridículo la integridad de su padre (que ya de por sí se encontraba por los suelos), por más que lo deseara.

—Eh, ¿y qué le gusta a Kid-kun?—pregunta. Soul parece pensarlo un poco, y luego responde

—Filosofía, obsesión con la simetría, la química y la belleza infinita, es todo un maniático como tu—Las carcajadas estallan ante la mirada perturbada de Maka, que con aquellos verduscos ojos parece querer apuñalarlo.

Maka Shop.

— ¡Oye que te pasa!— Los dientes filudos del Evans se ciñeron en una mueca de dolor. Pero al levantar la vista, los labios fruncidos y los ojos crispados de su cita le indicaron que había metido la pata

—No puedo creer te hagas llamar amigo suyo— señaló mientras se disponía a irse "Insultar a su amigo, que clase de persona es" piensa la chica. Soul tragó saliva algo avergonzado. La verdad, jamás lo habían dejado en una cita, era demasiado guapo como para que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo.

Y la verdad, pensar en lo guapo y cool que es no le iba a ayudar a terminar su cita con esa chica. Lo único que los une (si, tanto como ella y él) es cierto muchacho de cabellos negros y tres rayas blancas.

—Hey espera Moka—Repite mientras trata de seguirla, aun cuando ni siquiera había dado 3 míseros pasos. La Albarn gira con el seño fruncido y la cartera amenazadoramente cerca. Evans retrocede un poco y sonríe, aparentando ser el cariñoso y comprensivo novio que lamentablemente, no es.

—Maka—corrige a punto de golpearlo "sutilmente". Lamentablemente,(aunque no tanto para suerte de soul) el amargo sabor a café cae sobre el esplendoroso vestido verde de la rubia, quien observa al responsable de esto con rostro desencajado. La verdad aquella melena azulina y ese tatuaje de estrella lo hacían ver cual estrella de rock en un bar nocturno. Aunque claro, del chico que estamos hablando no parece tener más de 15 años.

Su acompañante, que es misteriosamente hermosa, sonríe sumisa.

—Pe-perdonalo, no era su intención—Tartamudea. Maka pensó que era lo más lindo que le habían dicho en toda esta noche ruin y descabelladamente rara.

El chico de la estrella la observa sin decir nada. La muchacha del vestido, ahora manchado, espera una disculpa que parece no venir. Los segundos parecen horas, e increíblemente apenas había pasado unos 10 segundos de lo acontecido. Sus ojos color pantano, comparación algo cruel y desatinada, observan furiosos al desconocido

— ¿Y?…—Hace una mueca infantil mientras taconea el suelo con insistencia, cual chica enamorada espera a su novio.

—Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas, niña—Responde con gesto inocente y tal vez, algo sonso. Maka cree que no es tan educado como su acompañante parece.

Soul por lo bajo, ríe.

—Tengo 14 años, ¿te parece que soy niña?—Contesta con cierto enojo cargado en sus palabras, el chico de cabellos azules sonríe tan similarmente como lo haría Soul, quien parece querer estornudar.

—Tengo 15 y la gente aun me sigue llamando mocoso—responde mientras ríe cual viejo a quien los años lo ha hecho más vivaracho. La chica de la melena color carbón, sonríe nuevamente, aunque con bochorno.

Maka desconoce el motivo por lo cual estos dos andan juntos.

—Hey Black Star, amigo ¿qué haces por aquí?— Maka sorprendentemente no está sorprendida. La verdad eran tan puercos y patanes para no conocerse.

Black, cual viejo bonachin responde—Vengo con mi **señora**—Parece bromear en voz alta y Soul ríe. Ambas mujeres ven caer una gota por su cabeza. La verdad estar con ellos era una vergüenza total, o eso pensaba la Rubia.

—Hey, te presento a mi cita. Maka— Y la susodicha cree que es la primera vez que Soul pronuncia bien su nombre. Black saluda enérgico, olvidando por completo que es la chica a la cual había embarrado de café y quien ahora la observa con ojos lanza fuego.

—Hola Maka, soy Tsubaki—Su melodiosa voz, similar al canto de una sirena, resonó por las amplias paredes de aquel restauran, haciendo eco en los oídos de Soul, quien sonrió coqueto.

—Hola, soy Soul—Comenta con voz galán mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La Albarn piensa que no puede ser más sinvergüenza. Star, quien comparte su opinión responde con cierto recelo en su voz.

—Soul, ella es mi novia— Tras agarrarla de la cintura y llevarla a unos centímetros detrás suyo, ambos supieron que en efecto, el tipo era celoso

—Hace una semana eran solo amigos—Evans Trata de justificarse con aquella sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues Ayer me declaré…—De repente las mejillas de Black se colorean sutilmente, mientras esa sonrisa socarrona inunda su rostro. Maka observa la reacción de Tsubaki y ve que a comparación suya, ella esta como tomate.

—¡Qué tierno!—Maka sonríe sincera. El chico estrella dirige su atención a Soul, quien parece algo sorprendido.

—…Y por lo tanto, la hace mi novia— Termina de decir, tras recordar como su amigo le coqueteo a su _Tsubaki._

Soul, quién observa como su amigo se dirige hacia él con expresión desconfiada, se escuda tras Maka y trata de cambiar de tema diciendo

—Que les parece si vamos a una doble cita en el parque de diversiones—Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas Maka pudo entenderlo, pero lo suficientemente lento como para dejarla en pánico. Su mente divagó en las posibilidades de huir con Spirit. Observó la ventana, viendo a su padre dormir cual hombre borracho.

—¡_Nani!*—_Exclama. Aun así, nadie parece oírla, o simplemente no quieren hacerlo.

—Claro—Lo bueno era que Black no es rencoroso, además su mala memoria ayuda en ocasiones. Ambos muchachos se apretujaron en un choque de manos que consideraron "Cool" y tras pagar la cuenta, salieron a carcajadas del lugar

—Chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a Kid?—Tsubaki, quien se encontraba al costado de la de ojos verdes, pregunta. Soul, quien mantenía sus brazos sobre sus anchos bolsillos responde.

—Disque que estaba dando un examen—

.

.

.

.

Death de Kid esta sudando frio— ¡Oh vamos!, debe ser un círculo perfecto—Murmura, sus ojos brillosos y llenos de un matiz dorado parecen querer llorar. La primera pregunta y aun no acaba de rellenar la opción, habiendo pasado unos incómodos 15 minutos.

.

.

.

.

—Ya veo—Las palabras de Maka suenan apesumbradas, después de todo, él es el culpable de estar en una cabina de fotos con tres persona a quienes desconoce y parecen sufrir de un retardo mental al hacer gestos extraños al lente (exceptuando a Tsubaki, le cae demasiado bien para odiarla) y sobretodo, en una doble cita.

* * *

si dejan de leerlo, no los culpo porque la verdad andaba un poco seca en ideas.

nani: ¿Cómo?


End file.
